


i saw an angel

by sourcherrycordial



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcherrycordial/pseuds/sourcherrycordial
Summary: Alma Ackerman is three things: a punk and goth fashion enthusiast, a near complete compendium of Internet knowledge, and a mutant. They are moved immediately from the status of college graduate to combat partner of the infamous Wade Wilson. But being tasked with tracking down the Juggernaut after he's stolen an experimental batch of growth hormones from a big name biochemical development firm has made them start questioning everything they thought their life would end up being.





	i saw an angel

“ _Cola reul du gae, juseyo._ ” Alma ordered a soda for themself and for Wade.  


“Actually, can I get a Blowjob?” Wade asked, answering a text from Colossus asking where they were.  


“For the fiftieth time, they do not have those here.”  


“Did you ask?”  


Alma looked at Wade with a skeptical expression. “Did I ask the bartender for a Blowjob? No. No, I didn’t.”  


“Oh, a Blowjob? I can make those.” The bartender responded.  


Alma put their head in their hand while Wade threw his arms up in celebration.  


“ _Olma yeyo?_ ” Alma asked.  


“ _Samsipman, juseyo._ ”  


Alma offered a quiet ne, ne while counting the lime green 10,000 Won bills and putting them down on the bar.  


Wade took a selfie with a less than enthused Alma. “Where did you pick up Korean from?”  


“I did a semester overseas here the year before last.” Alma thanked the bartender with a quiet _gamsahabnida_ when he slid them a glass of Coke.  


“You studied here? Where?” The bartender asked.  


“Yonsei University. I had a lot of fun, but I only made a few friends.” Alma took a sip from the glass. “I took Korean, but we went through it so quickly I don’t know that much.”  


“Ah, _miguk saram yeyo?_ ”  


“ _Ne, miguk saram yeyo. Kalifoniya eseo sarayo._ ”  


The bartender gave an interested response. “Your pronunciation is good for a foreigner.”  


“ _Geureyo?_ ” Alma laughed.  


Wade cleared his throat. “If you two are done flirting, I’d like my Blowjob please.”  


Alma kicked Wade in the shin, luckily not falling off the barstool from the shift in their weight on an already precarious place. “Don’t be rude.”  


The bartender chuckled and waved it off. He muttered something along the lines of I’ll be right back before going down the bar to make Wade’s ridiculously named drink. Alma checked their phone before having a man with the scent of sweet rum on his breath tap on their shoulder. He slurred a question at them half in English and half in Korean before Alma looked at him in confusion. He repeated himself louder and slower as though that was the problem.  


In purposefully poor Korean, Alma replied, “ _Hanguk eul obseoyo,_ ” while holding their arms crossed in an X in front of their chest.  


When the man tried to continue to press on, Wade stepped in and revealed his face from under the shadow of his hoodie. “Is there gonna be a problem here, Donnie?”  


The man looked offended before trying to push Wade aside and grabbing Alma’s arm. Wade sighed before pulling the man’s arm away and twisting it behind his back.  


“Now, I didn’t want to do this. Yet you’ve forced my hand like so many people before you.” When the man struggled, he twisted tighter. “I’m gonna ask again, are we gonna have a problem?”  


“ _Aniyo! Aniyo! _” The man shouted, before Wade released him and he drunkenly stumbled out of the bar.__  


Wade threw his hood back up and sat down again, with his drink sitting in front him. “Well, that guy was a creep but at least I got a Blowjob out of it.”  


Alma rolled their eyes. “Oh my god can you please stop saying that.”  


“What? ‘Guy’? ‘Creep’?” Wade took a sip of his drink. He made a thoughtful pose before licking the whipped cream off his lip and saying ahh, “You mean ‘blowjob,’ huh?”  


“Wh—Yes! That!” Alma chuckled slightly. “You’re so gross.”  


“You know, that’s exactly what my wife says, but then I remember that she still married me, sooo…” Wade maintained eye contact with Alma while drinking and allowing the large plop of whipped cream to take over more and more of the tip of his nose.  


Alma ended up rolling their eyes and looking into the tiny bubbles of their soda. They sighed before sipping through the bright red straw and checked their phone. They mindlessly opened Twitter and Instagram and bounced between retweeting selfies from their favorite idols and posts from their friends at home. Wade peered over, not wanting the same encounter with a drunken dolt to happen again. He noticed them scrolling through a Twitter feed of an account tweeting only pictures of the same person.  


“So when are you gonna introduce me to this Twitter boyfriend of yours?” He asked.  


“Um. Never?”  


Wade feigned a highly scandalized gasp. “Well!”  


“No—Wade, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a KPOP idol I like.”  


“Oh! Well! Which one is it?” He leaned over and took a look at the photos. “He’s got a cute little nose, I guess.”  


“He’s got the cutest nose.” Alma corrected him. “His name’s Johnny, he’s in NCT.”  


“Those guys that were on Kimmel a while ago?”  


“Yeah. They did an Apple Music video too. Taeyong—he’s the leader—slid across the stage on his ass. It looked physically painful. Like he did this jump through the middle of the group and it looked like he didn’t even make contact with the ground. Like, yikes, bro!”  


Wade grimaced. “Oof. Ass pain is not fun. Take it from a man who’s gotten a strap he wasn’t properly prepped for.”  


Alma withered. “Oh Jesus…”  


“No, no, this is important. Always take time to prepare before trying to take a 9-incher.”  


They groaned. “Please stop talking, mister. I don’t know you.”  


Wade clapped a hand on Alma’s shoulder. “Well, too bad, because on this adventure of found family, romance, and personal sacrifice we’re in it for the long haul.” Wade’s phone rang and he promptly answered. “Hey, honey, how are the kids?” He asked in a cheery voice.  


“Wade…” Colossus sighed. “They’re fine. Where are you?”  


“Itaewon. Why? Where should we be?”  


“You should be back by now. We need to meet with someone to help track the breach at Seoul Biometrics.”  


“Ohh, right. Sure. We’ll be right back.” Wade shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Alright, kiddo, we better get going.”  


“Already? We didn’t even get dinner yet.” Alma pouted.  


“We can get dinner after, if we do it before you’ll run off to the bathroom and get distracted by your little Twitter boyfriend.”  


“He’s—”  


“I know, I know. But we gotta go, or else we’re gonna hit traffic on the subway.”  


Wade and Alma waited in the Itaewon subway station for the next subway train to take them to Seoul Station. Alma remembered the rush of wind that usually accompanied the train, whether late or on time; though, the trains were nearly always on time. They tried to face downwind of the breeze, until Wade begged their attention. The strong wind from the incoming train blew their bangs exposed a closed third eye in the center of their forehead, it was something Alma wanted to avoid. While next to nobody really paid any mind to them it still felt like an extreme breach of privacy in some respect of the phrase. They felt exposed and scared, like a live wire ready to spark. It was as if their entire body drained of heat on the inside and still felt boiling hot on the outside. Their eyes darted from person to person, wondering if they could see them. The rapid build-up of embarrassment and humiliation only managed to simmer down below the boiling point when Wade put his hand on Alma’s, gently and with care.  


“The train? Let’s get on it.”  


“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Alma nodded and managed to hop into the train car with Wade moments before the doors closed.  


Few words passed between the two while the train crawled to a start toward Seoul Station. Alma hid behind Wade near the corner near the door, where people were least likely to look at them.  


Wade understood Alma’s anxiety. He wasn’t particularly concerned with hiding his face anymore, but he knew that for a person much younger than him it must be difficult to be on the precipice between liking being seen by people and being absolutely terrified by it.  


“If it makes you feel any better, at least no dust got in it.” He said quietly.  


Alma chuckled, trying not to get too loud on the subway. “Yeah. That’s true.”

___Once they reached their destination, they walked out onto the platform through a crowd of high school students in bright yellow jackets with complimenting black backpacks. When the wind from the opening platform doors blew their bangs back, they didn’t feel so exposed this time. Maybe it was because so many of their friends weren’t mutants and when they were with Wade they didn’t feel so othered. Maybe it was because they, admittedly, sometimes forgot they had three eyes and telekinetic powers. They tried to keep their gaze to the floor for fear of the large amount of people on the small platform having been gawking at them. They were about to walk over to the map on the back of a pillar when a hand tugged at Alma’s long sleeved, striped undershirt._  


“Uh… Ex…Excuse me?”  


Alma turned to find one of the high schoolers, holding their phone and standing pigeon toed, shy.  


“You are… X-Men? Ne?” He pointed at their fingerless gloves, with a red plaid X-Men symbol hand stitched into the faux leather.  


“ _Ne! X-Men eul yeyo!_ ” Alma grinned warmly. They noticed sharp claws at the end of the student’s hands as well as horns on their forehead and their height at well over two feet above them.  


“Can I… uh… picture? Together?”  


Alma was practically bouncing with joy. “Nenene!” They responded in rapid succession. “Wade take a picture of us.”  


“Oh, so now I’m your photographer?” Wade teased, biting back a proud grin.  


“I sat through your blowjob jokes, do me this single politeness. I beg of you.” Alma responded with a flat tone.  


Wade rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed equally as much, “Fiiiine.”  


Alma posed by crossing their arms in front of them to show the handstitched plaid on their gloves, and the student did the same with a nervous, elated smile. Wade handed his phone back and Alma took theirs out of their pocket. They opened Twitter to show the student their handle and was excited when he posted it and tagged them.  
“ _Dauntaun e kayo. Ah…ehue mannayo?_ ”  


The student tilted his head in confusion for a moment before Alma typed the phrase into Google Translate and showed it to him, tapping the screen with their finger.  


“Ah! _Ne, ne. Annyeongikeseyo!_ ” He gave a small bow before running off to join his friends, who were all crowding around his phone to look at the picture he’d taken while Alma and Wade exited the platform.  


Wade looked around before walking with Alma to the street exit, trying to get a feel for his surroundings. He knew pretty much where to go, just not very much how to get there.  


“He seemed nice.” Wade commented.  


Alma nodded. “He is the sweetest little child and I would die for him.”  


Wade whipped around to look at Alma over his shoulder. “Then perish.”  


Alma paused for a moment before bursting into laughter and leaning on Wade for support. “Wade! Oh my god,” They were nearly in tears before their phone buzzed in their pocket. They stopped long enough to wipe an amused tear from their eye—being careful not to smudge their eyeliner—to check the notification while they walked with wade. “Aw! He followed me on Twitter.” They followed him back, and then stuck their phone back in their pocket. “He’s my new little brother and I love him.”  


“What happened to your old little brother?”  


“He started liking Drake and Kanye West, so I disowned him.”  


Wade was nearly taken aback. “Like… your actual brother?”  


“No? I’m an only child. It was just a friend I had.” Alma stopped to clarify. “Wade, how many siblings do you think I have?”  


“For some reason I was thinking at least 2.”  


Alma was confused. They kept that expression as they crossed the street to the bus stop. “Why?”  


“You just seem like a person with 2 siblings.” He shrugged, taking out the T-Money card he needed to pay for his bus fare. “I imagine you’re the middle child or the oldest child. It’s why you dress like a Morissey concert but without the narc vibes and old man racism.”  


“So, a Joy Division concert?”  


“… Yeah! A Joy Division concert!” They got on the bus when it came and sat down in empty chairs near the back. “You know, for all the talking you do about your mom she’s never come over to visit you.”  


“She can’t. She’s afraid of flying.” Alma answered plainly. “But she’s coming soon, when we get back from this mission. I’m gonna bring her back some spicy chips.”  


“Just chips?”  


“Yeah, the place we normally go to stopped carrying this one brand she likes. I know for sure they have it here, though. There’s little jalapenos on the bag, but the green ones. Not the red ones. The red ones are sweet.”  


“How can something with a pepper on the bag be sweet?”  


“Your guess is as good as mine, dude.”  


They sat being lazily swayed side to side by the bus as it rounded wide corners and jerked to stops and starts. Alma looked out the window and watched the tall buildings paneled with reflective windows passing by. Brightly colored ads for clothes, makeup, and businesses that they could only half read—although only phonetically at that—flitted by as quickly as Alma could recognize them. It was altogether different from the cityscape they were used to. Where there were shiny clear windows set in steely gray, they envisioned old bricks or wooden-looking panels encasing not only windows but doors as well. Streets crossed at odd angles here. There were more roundabouts, too. Painted lines, dotted and solid on the asphalt, criss-crossed at seemingly innumerable points. They wondered how people were able to drive here with lines in white, yellow, green, blue, and sometimes orange demarcating so many different things. Though they guessed that with so little private cars to get around people mainly use the bus, the subway, or called taxis. They saw more people walking together. That was different. When the bus stopped behind a few taxis and delivery trucks they noticed a group of friends standing outside of a restaurant talking and sharing images on their phones. That was something they missed. Since they had graduated college, it felt almost as lonely as they expected. It was lonelier. Given their high grades they had been accepted as an adult into a post-graduate program at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning as a student in the field of mutant studies with minor in queer history studies. Although they were an English major and a studio art minor they had taken enough general education credits and summer credits to transfer over. They thought about the summer and winter missions they’d be going on in the breaks during their studies. When it seemed too daunting or stressful, they set to considering them as field research. It was the only thing to numb the explosion of nerves that came with their anxiety. They didn’t see very many mutants in the city, at least not since they’d been there. Seeing the boy in the subway made them feel a little better about it. They considered this a plus, too. They felt overjoyed at being a sense of being a point of inspiration for mutants of less socially acceptable abilities. While they pored over the history of mutants in America, a trend they saw as it progressed was that mutants seemed to be more accepted if they fell on the most palatable end of the sliding scale of expressed mutations. Maybe that was why they threw themselves into black clothing and dark makeup. If they couldn’t come near traditional beauty, they’d make their own.  


Wade nudged them once they got to the stop Colossus had written down for him. “Hey, we’re here.”  


“Oh. Okay.” Alma got up and tapped their Twice T-Money card on the reader before hopping off, literally. They were too short to step evenly. “Which way are we going?”  


“Toward a McDonald’s. Which way is the McDonald’s?”  


Alma looked around until they saw one, diagonally across the street from them. “Oh, over there. Which way do we go past it?”  


“Whichever way is a…Skinfood? Store?”  


Alma nodded and waited with the people on the corner to cross. Wade thought it was a little funny how Alma was barely tall enough to clear someone’s shoulder, and that he could easily see the top of their head over the trio of older ladies—Alma had told him the colloquial term was _ahjumma_ —talking about one of their grandkids in front of him. Alma tugged his arm when the light to cross came on. They crossed forward slowly, trying to move through the small crowd with ease. This felt familiar.  


“Hey, Wade. Can I ask you something?”  


“If I have an answer.”  


“Okay, so I went to school in Portland, right? And like, there’s a lot of white people there.”  


“Is this about why there’s so many white people in Portland? Because that’s just colonial Manifest Destiny and gentrification.”  


“No, shut up.” Alma paused. “I mean, yeah, but that’s not my question. Like, Portland has such good infrastructure like crosswalks and shit. Why do all the white people still jaywalk? Like, why do y’all wanna get squished so bad?”  


Wade started to answer, but had to think about it for a minute. “Hubris.”  


Alma looked at him for a moment before responding with a nod. “True.”  


They walked down toward their destination and eventually got there, even with a detour into the McDonald’s they were using as a landmark. They met Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead—Alma just called her Negasonic or Ellie, her actual name—outside of the doors to Seoul Biometrics.  


“Finally.” Observed Ellie, turning to them with arms crossed.  


“If someone hadn’t stopped to get mozzarella sticks from McDonald’s, we would’ve been here a half hour earlier.”  


“I was hungry!”  


“You’ll wish you hadn’t said that in forty-five minutes.” Alma checked their phone. “Fifty, since you didn’t get a drink.”  


Colossus cleared his throat, “If you’re ready?”  


“Oh, yeah. Sure.”  


They entered and met with the owner of the company, looking very strung out and concerned. “Th-This is it? Two teenagers and a hobo?”  


Colossus frowned. “These are some of the Xavier Institute’s highest ranking students.”  


“Still… two teenagers and… someone’s chaperone?”  


“Okay, first of all, I’m twenty-two in Korea. Second, you asked us for help. So if you don’t want it, we can hop right back on the helicopter and just putter on back to New York.” Alma snapped. Ellie gave them a prompt high five.  


“My-My apologies.” The man said. “Please, right this way.” He lead them to a corridor only accessible by employees and promptly gave them swipe access to the elevator inside. “The elevators aren’t very big. You’ll have to go up in pairs.”  


“Wade and I should go first.” Colossus suggested. “We’re the tallest.”  


Ellie and Alma looked at each other to communicate silent looks of question, before agreeing.  


“Yeah, that’s fair I guess.” Alma took out their phone. “We’ll be here.”  


While Wade and Colossus went up in the visibly cramped elevator, Ellie checked her phone as well. “So what did you guys do?”  


“Wade begged me to show him the bar I told him about in Itaewon, so we were there for a little bit. But after lunch we went to, uh… Hongdae? Yeah, Hongdae. I got like five egg breads and Wade ate three of them.”  


Ellie laughed. Wade always was a food thief. “Do they really have mozzarella sticks at the McDonald’s here?”  


“Yeah, they have mozzarella sticks but no breakfast.”  


“What the fuck?”  


“I know, right! Like, you’re really gonna serve three burgers with fried eggs and bacon on it but not just go the extra step and serve breakfast? Cowards. I want my hash browns, goddammit!”  


Ellie nodded in understanding. “For sure. What about the Taco Bell?”  


“Well, I’ve only been to the one in Sinchon. That one only serves six things, and two of them are beverages.” Alma liked a tweet with a photo someone had taken of them on the subway to read once they were done for the day before continuing. “They serve beer, but it tastes like champagne? Like, imagine it’s raining outside—but only a little bit—and you’re eating a piping hot Crunchwrap and drinking champagne out of a beer bottle. It’s that disorienting.”  


“Like a liminal space.”  


“Like a liminal space! Exactly. Burger King slaps, though. They still have that stupid Long Chicken Sandwich.”  


“… Really?”  


“I know. Like, bro, I realize you’re not gonna kill the chicken in the restaurant so my food is food shaped, but come on.” Alma started to laugh. “One time, my friend got really drunk and we shared one because I wasn’t that hungry and it was like one in the morning and then she got another and she was like, ‘Hey, go get me another?’ And I’m like, uh, no?”  


“She was drunk and she was gonna eat three Long Chicken Sandwiches?”  


“She was gonna eat three! Then her debit card was sitting on the table so I picked it up and put in my purse and she started with the fake crying when you’re drunk and you’re trying to get someone to do something and you’re not actually sad about it?”  


“Like when Wade tried to get Colossus to let him kiss him on the cheek?”  


“Yes! So then I was like, ‘Fine, here’s your debit card but I’m not getting you more food.’ Then this even drunker lady and her boyfriend started flirting with us and it was…Uncomfortable.”  
“Oof, yikes.”  


“Oh, most assuredly yes. I was like, someone is gonna leave this Sinchon Burger King smelling like puke and it’s probably going to be me. But nobody puked! So, overall a win for the night.”  


When the elevator came back down, Wade was inside with tomato sauce smeared across his black t-shirt.  


“Aw, fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this.” Alma murmured in a forced British accent. It got a secret chuckle out of Ellie.  


“Yeah, yeah, get in here you little rascals.”  


“Little rascals? What are you, seventy?” Ellie asked, getting into the elevator with them.  


“If I were seventy, I’d be watching a lot more Fox News. That is to say, any Fox News at all.”  


“Yeah, and you’d be like, ‘That Sean Hannity really is a handsome young man!’ And then you’d try to buy a Snuggie by reading your credit card number to the TV.”  


Ellie burst out laughing, and so did Alma. Thought strangely, Wade stayed silent.  


“I would laugh with you, were I not covered in the crushing shame of not having checked the bag before I crushed it in my big strong hands to throw it away.”  


Ellie and Alma tried to keep a straight face, but upon turning to each other to see who had been holding it up they immediately burst out laughing again. It was nearly uncontrollable. Maybe it was just their nerves getting the best of them before getting to wherever that elevator was going. Maybe it was the unique kind of fear they faced about facing the Juggernaut all over again when they thought they’d killed him, and the possibility that he’d be stronger than they’d ever imagined. Maybe it was the smell of cold tomato sauce permeating the air and the look on Wade’s face that definitely said that mistakes were made. It was definitely one of those.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to set this in korea, mainly because while i'm writing this it'll be my first semester back from being in seoul. i really missed the stuff i got to do, the things i got to see, and the friends i made while i was there since we all live in different states. i thought that since i was developing a new oc that i'd just have a go at writing something up for them. also, i know that a lot of the korean phrasing isn't perfect which is very much my bad. i was only in korea for a semester, and i only took a basic 100-level class so we didn't get too much into grammar. i can only really write short phrases with extremely proper form, which, from what my professor used to tell us, reads as very stiff. but! i'm always open for pointers and/or constructive critique so just drop it in the comments and i'll take a look. thanks!
> 
> p.s. suggested song for this chapter, "grace" by florence + the machine


End file.
